


one shot.. reader and the marauders

by witchy_witch



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, the marauders era - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short, Stomping, another one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_witch/pseuds/witchy_witch
Summary: Another shot for the infamous group ' THE MARAUDERS' i think? So this happened when you the reader first meet Sirius Black in the train... Starting a new life in another world! I don't know? Well, this is a pretty messed up! AND REALLY SHORT





	

A REALLY SHORT ONE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!!  

******  

 

As i adjust my handbag to my shoulder, i plugged my headset in my ear and start to shuffle the song listed in it. I carry one luggage, a preferably small luggage actually. It was given to me by Dumbledore, this luggage can be mistaken in a small case but it has magic that makes everything fits, like me for example but that's silly, right? Fitting myself in a luggage, hilarious!  

 

I have everything i need, i'm just waiting for Hagrid to escort me on the train and he says Professor Dumbledore is waiting for me inside. Everyone is staring at me, strangely, because i was a strange person, perhaps, but i pay no mind in them.  

 

I'm a fifteen year old, smoothly long straight brown haired, brown eyes, pale but fair skin. Everyone is looking at me cause i see them in the corner of my eyes. What did i say about paying no mind? Of course i did paid. Well, i can say i get some odd looks because they know i'm a new student, a transfer perhaps. Well, If they only knew!  

 

I can see Hagrid approaching me, a smile in his lips.  

 

'' Ah, there you are! I was worried you may get lost.'' I pout at him, pissed! Why? I'm standing there for almost three hours! Three hours! While everyone looking me strange and his worried i may get lost! I plugged out the headset in my ear and put my phone in my handbag.  

 

I calm a bit and forcely smile. Looking cool. Maybe.  

 

'' Oh, wow, thank you for your concern Hagrid! You see, I'm actually here, standing for three bloody hours!'' His face shift into worry but I continue gesturing my hands. '' Oh don't worry, i'm not pissed. I'm just enjoying my standing here, i could do this for wholeday just to wait for you.'' i said slowly and sweetly i almost bite my tounge, and the giant smile, the fuck!  

 

'' Ah, that is really sweet. Young one, come on, let's get inside.''  

 

We board the train.  

 

'' Where is professor? He said he-"  

 

" Oh, about that. I almost forgot, professor said he can't be with you here, there's so much to do in the school. Instead he will wait for you there and speak to you before sorting.''  

 

I growl, ah! '' He does know what's the consequence of his actions, right?'' He look at me deadpanned. His about to speak when someone called for him, and he excuse himself and said it was important. Yeah. Important.  

 

Looking for some vacant seat, which seems none, cause every door i pass, every room is full of student. This isn't going to be good. One thing for me is i hate being with a lot of people, i just enjoy myself alone. I can see everyone standing in everydoor, chatting. There's a little time to chat cause the train just got here. But i'm having a hard time finding a place to seat in and adding to my irritation these blasted students blocking the way.  

 

As i pass one of them, then again another and another and another! Irritated more when i see few girls blocking the way again, chatting in some black haired boy, with another and seems enjoying the fact they blocking the way. Argh! That's it! I have enough of this people.  

 

I clear my throat, '' Ehemm!!''  taking chance they hear me, but the group seems enjoying the chat cause their laughing. That's snap me. I hate hearing someone laughing knowing i'm pissed, but they didn't know that! But it makes me irritated more!  

 

I speak loudly.  

 

'' Excuse me, could all of you just move away! Your blocking the way!'' that's it they turn their head to me, girls eyeing me, not happy. Well, i don't care if thier not happy. I'm not happy, so were all unhappy. So i guess its a win win!!!  

 

'' Well, look at here.'' I almost forget to breath the time he turned his head. Shit! It was Sirius black! Beside him, the ever confident James Potter! Remus perked up hearing my voice, well, his a friend actually, his the one who helped me to adjust in this world, this is embarrasing but i fell in him, yup, not literally, but physically fell in him. Thank god no bruises.  

 

'' Wow, i didn't know there's a new hot chick in town!'' There's that smirk! That smirk that can make every fangirl dropped dead along with thier panties. But i'm not in the mood loosing one, cause hell i'm pissed and i'm tired and what the hell! Did he just called me a chick, what am i? A chicken? I'm getting more annoyed now, his my favorite member of the Marauders but that doesn't mean he passed in my wrath.  

 

'' (yn)! Did you find a seat, we have vacant here.'' Remus said, James and Sirius look at him. Questioning.  

 

'' Well, actually yes. But someone is blocking the way!'' I gesture to Sirius and Remus nod.

 

  '' Oh sorry 'bout that. Sirius could you just move a little, you almost occupy the way.'' Remus eyed Sirius but Sirius didn't catch his sign.  

 

'' Why would I? I'm having a good chat in here, in miss beautiful Lady. (yn) right? I'm Sirius.''  

 

'' Okay! SIRIUSLY! Move away.'' everyone laugh at that! They thought i was joking, one thing about me, i never joked.  

 

'' Oh, a fiesty one, you know i have a thing for them.''  

 

'' Well, i hate to break it to you i don't have a thing for ass jerk, so SIRIUSLY. MOVE. AWAY.''  

 

'' Sirius, just get inside here.''  

 

'' No, just wait a munite Remus, can't you see i'm having conversation here?'' Sirius said gesturing me.  

 

Now i'm pissed. My face is red, oh! i can feel the smoke in my nose.  

 

'' Wow! You know i see a lot of blushing girls in front of me but yours is really adorable.''

 

  '' Could you just move away!''  

 

Everyone's attention is on us now, and i'm hating every second of it.  

 

'' No!'' He stubbornly said, a smirk playing in his luscious lips, damn! This is not the time thinking of that! Curse you brain.  

 

'' Please, move away, before i do something you will regret.'' I say exasperated, i'm more unnerved now.  

 

'' Ah Sirius-" Remus try to give him a warning.  

 

'' No Remus, relax. I can handle this.'' He looked at Remus deadpanned, but Remus is clearly giving him a sign that something bad is going to happen. '' So where are we? Oh right. So are you going to hex me?''

 

  '' No!'' I said rashly, clattering my teeth. '' Move away!''  

 

'' Make me!''  

 

'' As you wish!''  

 

I stomped his foot so hard and he growled in pain. '' Ahh!'' Remus, Peter and James laugh along with others student. Sirius fell off, his hands in his foot, frowning. I can see Lily perked on other door, laughing, with Alice and Marlene in her side. That's great! Now i know where i have to sit.  

 

'' Next time, Black, listen.'' and i passed him, i know his staring at me but i didn't turn my head to see. As i pass every door, the student make a way. Oh! I feel like a royal. Ravenclaw, Hufflefupps, Gryffindor step away and enter their doors, i can see in the corner of my eyes Slytherin silently applauding in my stunt.   I'm in the front door where Lily seated in, before i knocked i turn my head side to side and see the students still perkeng up and looking at me. I see Sirius standing up and staring intently in my eyes but i narrowed my eyes in him then into everyone.

 

  '' What! The show is over, get your asses in your seat!'' I yelled and the students enter their compartments. Everyone is inside now, everyone but Sirius. I look at him again and i sharpened my gaze but the terd wink then enter the door leaving me blushing furiously.  

 

I shook my head and knock. Lily's the one who open.  

 

'' Hi I'm (yn). Can i seat in here?'' Lily smile at me widely, i can see Marlene and Alice inside, giggling.

 

  '' Oh, your more than welcome!'' She said...  

 

This is going to be a  good time... HOGWARTS! Here I come!  

 

********  

 

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
